


An Inky Passion

by Ira94



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Belly Expansion, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, First Time, M/M, Slime, Slime Inflation, slime transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: In the city of Neo Gotham, a young man found an inky substance, which happened to belong to the mercenary Inque. Having experimented on himself, he not only gains the powers of Inque, but plans on using them on his boyfriend, sending him in an inky passion of love.





	An Inky Passion

**Author's Note:**

> My first male slime inflation story, there seriously needs to be more slime inflation stories, especially with males. Plan on doing a sequel for this soon,

**An Inkly Passion.**

We find ourselves in a science lab on the outskirts of Gotham City. Where a young man around 18 years of age, with short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt and blue pants. This young man's name is Andrew Chapmen. Andrew was walking inside the laboratory to visit his boyfriend, Nathan Summer. He held up an ID card to the reader outside the door as it scanned it and the door slid open before he walked inside.

Andrew looked around and saw Nathan. Nathan was about the same age as Andrew, with blonde hair tied into a tail, green eyes behind glasses, wearing a lab coat over his blue shirt and black pants. Smiling, Andrew walked over and waved. " Hey Nate." He called out.

Nathan looked up, saw his boyfriend and smiled. " Hey, babe. What brings you here?"

"Thought I'd stop on by and say hi."

Andrew then brought him into a hug, which Nathan returned and gave him a kiss. " So, what're you working on?" Andrew asked after breaking the kiss.

"I found this odd substance when I was walking downtown and I'm trying to see if I can decipher it's genetic structure."

" Any progress?" He asked.

" None so far, sadly." Nathan frowned placing his hands on the table. Andrew then kissed his cheek to cheer him up. " Hey, if anyone can figure things out, it's you Nate."

This made Nathan smiled, feeling a little better. "Thanks man, but I feel like I'm getting close, I just need some more time."

" Alright. So see at home?" Andrew asked.

" Yeah, I'll be home tonight." They shared one more kiss while Andrew slapped Nate on the ass while heading out. A few hours later Nathan was still working on finding out, what the fluid is. After a few trail and errors he was able to finish his work. He smiled while looking down at the blue and black substance under the stethoscope. "Finally, I've unlocked your secrets little guy." Taking a syringe he gathered a large amount of the fluid, held it in front of his face seeing his reflection staring back at him. " Now, let's see what you do."

He rolled his sleeve up and gulped while holding it near his vein. ' _Do I really do this? I mean sure I'll gain powers, but what if Andrew is disgusted? What if he calls me a freak? Or what if they lock me away and experiment on ME?_ ' He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts and decided to chance it. He plunges the needle in his arm, and injected the fluid into his veins. He felt the cool stuff go in and gritted his teeth while pulling it out and started waiting. Suddenly his body started to tense. He grunted, dropping the syringe and holding himself, feeling the effects of the fluid taking hold.

He felt a burning sensation rush through him and started feeling his hand stiffen and seemingly start to melt. Nathan gasped and saw his other hand melting. Soon he felt his whole body beginning to melt, like he was put under a heating lamp and started melting like ice cream. He tried screaming, but his lower jaw melted and it wouldn't come out before he felt all of him melt to the floor. All that was left was a puddle of Nathan Summer. Suddenly the puddle turned black and blue, and began to rise. Slowly a white spot appeared on the top while two arms began to rise up alongside it. Then it's body took on a masculine form, standing on two legs.

The white spot looked it over and let out a gasp while looking itself over frantically. " What the hell?" The humanoid slime said, looking over its body. "My body, it's become the same color as the genetic compound." He rubbed his arms, feeling the slimy surface of his skin. He found a mirror and walked over to it.

"Woah!"

Nathan saw himself in the mirror, his face hidden away from the white layer of slime. So he managed to will it away, and his face was seen again. Only his skin was blue. "Wow, I...I've got superpowers!" He stared at his hand again, wanting to see how his powers worked, he concentrated his hands to become something else. It morphed into a flat surface, then a cube, a sphere, and several other shapes as he focused. Amazed at what he can do, Nathan was rather happy with the results. " Now this is cool." Suddenly he looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was getting late. " That's right, I told Andy I'd be home soon." Then a sudden idea came into his mind, a sly grin made its way on his lips. Looking over at a nearby sink, the white layer covered his face and dove right into the sink, and into the drain.

Over at a small apartment in Gotham is where we see Andrew currently eating a TV dinner. Andrew looked over at the clock, and saw it was late. He remembered Nathan saying he would be home around 9:00, but he didn't show up. " I just hope he's ok, and makes it home soon." As he kept eating though he started to hear the pipes groaning. He froze, he looked around the room and turned the TV off. He got off the couch, and tried to find out where the sound came from. He heard it coming from the kitchen sink, and slowly walked to it as the sink was groaning louder. And before he knew it, something came out of the drain.

It was black and blue, wasn't water, and slowly rose up with a small white spot appearing which made him jump and stumble back as it slowly rose up from the sink. " W-What the hell?" Andrew gasped slowly backing away. The substance slowly climbed from the sink and grew bigger. The figure though kept moving closer to him with a humanoid form. " Andy it's me! Nate!" The slime called out, stretching its hand on his shoulder.

Andrew froze having recognizing the voice, and saw the white spot fading revealing his boyfriend. " Nate? Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me!"

" My god, Nate. What's happened to you?" Andrew asked.

"That substance I found, I injected myself with it." He said to his boyfriend.

" Y-You injected it into yourself?" Andrew asked in disbelief and worried for his boyfriend. " But, are you sure you're alright? It must've been painful for you."

"Well it was at first, but now I feel better than ever." Nathan said bringing his hands up. Andrew watched in awe, as Nathan shifted his hands into various things, even shape shifting into different objects as well. "Woah, so you mean you're like a hero?" Andrew asked feeling amazed by his boyfriend's powers. Nathan rubbed the back of his head. " Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself one."

Andy then suddenly thought of something. "Wait, isn't this similar to that one villain Batman fought? Inque I think was the name."

Nathan looked himself over, and he did notice he looked almost like that mercenary Inque. Though the colors were different than hers. The shade of blue was more darker compared to hers. Still even if they were the same, he's still the same Nathan Summer he knew and loved. "What does it feel like?" Nate only smiled. " Why not feel it yourself?" He stretched his hand out for Andrew to touch, Andrew slowly reached out and grabbed his hand. The surface was cool, wet and not at all sticky like he thought it would. He brought Nate's hand to his face and rubbed it against his cheek, feeling the coolness from his skin.

"Wow, you'd stay nice on a summer's night." Andy commented, while kissing his boyfriend's hand. Nate smiled and moved a little closer. " Perhaps I'll show something even nicer." He then kissed Andrew and let him wrap his arms around him. As they kissed Nate used his new power to carry his boyfriend to their bed with ease, after reaching their room, a stray tendril locked the door and closed the curtains on their windows. "Someone's eager." teased Andrew.

He felt Andy's cock poking underneath, so a stray tendril slithered under his pants, and wrapped his cock and started playing with it. "W-Woah!" Andy gasped, feeling several tendrils crawling his body, and rubbing and caressing him. "With a body like this I'll make people go green with envy." He said referring to Andy's lean and sexy body. Nate started suckling on Andy's neck, earning moans from his boyfriend. Two tendrils pulled Andy's shirt off, and removed his pants leaving him in underwear. They rubbed around his groin where a bulge was slowly forming.

Nathan then pulled the underwear off, and let his tendrils have at him. Andy moaned loudly, feeling the cool tendril rubbing his cock, two tendrils went for his nipples and twirled around them. "AH!" Andy yelped feeling the tendrils turning into suckers, and latched onto his tits. "I wonder how much you'll blow with so many areas being rubbed." The tendrils started to rub faster against his cock, the tips playfully poking the tip of his cock, tasting the pre-cum leaking out.

"A-Ah!" Andy moaned. A tendril buried itself in the tip of Andy's cock, making him buck his hips. "OH FUCK!"

"Easy, don't go blowing your load just yet." Nate said while rubbing his belly. Then the tendril opens itself and engulfed his cock, going up and down like it was a person giving Andy a blowjob. "A-AH! Nathan!" Nate smiled and brought Andy in another kiss, letting his tendril have at it with Andy's cock. ' _This is like a slime from the internet fucking me, except I'M the one getting fucked_.'

Andy moaned into the kiss, feeling himself losing his mind from the pleasure he's getting. 'I'm going to make him pass out from how good this feels.'

After a few more minutes, Andy exploded filling the inside of the tendril, as it was sucking up all of the sperm it could get. "Mmm, your sperm tastes extra good tonight." Nate purred having absorbed all of Andy's sperm from his tendril Andy panted while blown away at how fast he came. The tendril removes itself from Andy's cock, which was still a little hard. Andy panted having released his seed, only to gasp when he felt another tendril at the entrance of his butt.

"A-AHHHH!"

"Ah, nice and tight, just perfect."

Andy arched his back, feeling the cool tentacle going deeper inside his ass. Nate sighed in bliss, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend's insides, and how tight he was. "Want me to really go crazy?" Andy nodded slowly. Nate gave a sly smile. " Well, then you'll love this." His face was covered in that white lens, and before Andy knew it Nate dove into his mouth, forcing his way inside. Andy moaned loudly as his boyfriend made his way through his mouth, and into his belly. Andy looked down and saw his belly inflating from Nate slithering inside. ' _Oh crap, I don't know why, but this is even hotter then I imagined!_ ' Andy's belly was becoming so big, he looked like he was pregnant with octuplets.

' _He's gonna make me pop!_ ' A few minutes later Nate finally got himself inside Andy, Andy gulped down the last of his slimy boyfriend and saw how big his belly got. He placed his hands on his massive belly, feeling how cool it was and slowly rubbed it. "Wow, you really just filled me like a turkey."

Then suddenly Nate's face was seen forming through Andy's belly. " If you liked that baby, then you'll really love this." His face vanished and started moving himself towards Andy's chest. Andy gasped feeling his slimy boyfriend, moving through his body. Then his saw his pecs started to inflate, turning into a pair of boobs for him.

"W-Woah!" His breasts just became a pair of triple Z boobs. Nate's head popped up from Andy's belly button and smiled. "Mmm, looking good." Then tendrils formed under his skin, and started to caress him from the inside. "AHHHH! I-If you keep this up, I'm gonna go nuts!" Andy moaned loudly, grabbing his new breasts and rolling them up and down and in circles. Bringing one of his breasts he licked the tit and suckled on it.

"Then go nuts baby." Nate vanished once again and started playing with Andy, from the inside. Then he came out of Andy's ass, only his upper body coming out, and moving over to Andy. Andrew saw his boyfriend removing the white lens, and brought him in a kiss, smashing his boobs against his chest. ' _This is amazing!_ ' Nate was thrusting his lower half which was still inside, causing the bed to creak loudly and his boyfriend's boobs to jiggle.

"How do you like my adjustments?" Nate asked while fondling with Andy's boobs.

" I love them! I love what you can do with your powers, and I especially love that you gave me my own pair of breasts!" Andy told him giving him a loving smile.

Nate smiled and buried his face in Andy's boobs. "And just think, this can happen every time we have free time."

" Oh, yes. Babe, please let me keep these, I wanna keep these nice, big boobies you gave me. They'll let me know that you're always with me." He said with a smile on his face.

"Consider it an early birthday present." Nate said before latching onto his nipples. Then after a few more thrusts, Nate exploded inside of Andy, releasing his slime deep into Andy's body. "NAAAAAAATEEEEEEEE!" Andy howled feeling himself exploding, his seed landing on him and Nate. "Good boy." He patted Andy on the head. Then he had an idea, if Andrew liked his new breasts, then he'll like the next gift. Focusing any remaining slime in Andy's body, he moved it downwards heading for Andrew's butt cheeks. Andy gasped feeling his thighs and butt suddenly expanding.

"N-Now what?" Andy asked almost breathlessly.

" Just another present, my love." Nate said while rubbing Andy's left boob. Soon Andy's thighs were huge and his butt was now a large bubble butt. "Just a little junk in the trunk, now you match up front and the back." He smacked Andy's ass, causing his butt to jiggle like jelly. Andrew got up and looked at his massive thighs and butt, giving his butt a good shake he already fell in love with his new gift. "Wow...I feel like you're turning me into some heshe." Nate smiled and wrapped Andy in his arms, bringing him into a kiss while rubbing his hippo butt and falling onto the bed.

' _That works fine with me._ '

The next morning Andrew was sitting down on the couch, watching some TV. He wore a blue shirt that would fit his triple Z boobs, since he doesn't wear a bra, and a pair of black pants that would stretch and fit his hippo butt and thighs. Nate told him he would be visiting his family and would be back tonight, having found out that he could change his form back to his normal self. He wouldn't have to worry about Nate's safety. " I wonder what I should make for dinner, I'm sure Nate's gonna be hungry by then." He said to himself rubbing his boobs.

Night had fallen on Gotham, and Andy was still waiting for Nate to come home. Then he heard someone knocking on his door. " Hold on, I'm coming." He walked to the door and opened it. Then he saw his boyfriend standing before him, but he wasn't alone. He saw three other men behind him. One had black hair, green eyes, light skin and wore a short sleeved green shirt and blue baggy pants. Beside him was another man with short blonde hair, with chestnut brown eyes, a sleeveless yellow shirt and torn blue jeans. And lastly the third had dark brown hair with blue eyes, a long sleeved white shirt and brown pants.

" Hey babe, sorry it took me so long, I just wanted you to meet my brothers."

"Wait, you have brothers?" he blinked. "You never told me that before."

" Sorry, just got caught up on things." He said rubbing his head. " Anyway this is my older brother, Thomas." He pointed at the black haired, green eyed man who waved at him. " My young brother Peter." He points to the blonde one, who gave a toothy grin and winked. " And this is my younger brother Samson." He points to the blue eyed one who shyly waved at him.

Soon Nate and his brothers were inside their apartment, Thomas, Peter and Samson were eyeing Andy because of his boobs and butt. " Now I know I said, I would be home tonight but I wanted to make my brothers more...presentable."

" How so?" Andy asked.

Giving a smirk Nate nodded at his brothers, and to Andy's shock and awe he saw Nathan's three brothers melting.

"What the?!"

Nathan's brothers melted into puddles, and suddenly reformed themselves matching Nathan in everyway. Thomas was a black and green color, Peter was a black and yellow and Samson was a white and black color. Andy was stunned at what he saw, until he felt Nate's hands groping his mammoth melons. " This is why it took me so long, I wanted my brothers to be in on this, and since you like my gifts, they're hoping you'd like theirs."

"Y-You mean..."

"A group orgy." grinned Thomas before his arms stretched out and moved into his shirt and start wrapping around his tits. "Damn, he feels like a real girl."

Peter stretched his arms out, going under Andy's pants and groping his hippo butt. " You should feel how soft his ass is" Samson then got on his knees and started at Andy, with pleading eyes. " Nate told us on how much you loved him, and his gifts, so please let us share our gifts with you." Andy stared at the three brothers, all who wish to express themselves to him. Andy looked over to Nate, not sure on how to answer that. Nate only nodded and wouldn't mind his brothers having some fun. Letting out a sigh, he turned to the three slime brothers, smiled and took his shirt off, flashing his boobs to them, and spreads his arms out. " Well boys, come and get it."

The End.


End file.
